


Identities

by TwinklingCupcake



Series: The Compassion AU [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Flash Fiction, Gen, Kwami Swap, Teens discuss identity of mysterious benefactor: more at eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinklingCupcake/pseuds/TwinklingCupcake
Summary: "You guys ever wonder who Psyche is?" Of course they do, but how do they even begin to find out?





	Identities

"You guys ever wonder who Psyche is?"

 

The question was so abrupt that the rest of 'Squad Miraculous' (thank you, Carapace, for announcing that on live TV) froze for a second. Classes had ended for the day, everyone was packing up to go home, and suddenly Alya had blurted out. Well. That.

 

"Of course we have," Marinette was the first to respond, keeping her answer vague enough to hide her identity to any eaves-droppers. "I don't think there's anyone in Paris who hasn't."

 

Yes, Psyche was an enigma. The public only knew a few things;

One: She'd replaced Hawk Moth has the holder of the Butterfly Miraculous.

Two: She was a girl, probably on the young side judging by her voice.

Three: She was on their side, creating Champions to help Squad Miraculous in battle and occasionally sending a butterfly out to ease anxious or sad Parisians.

 

And that was it. Unlike Hawk Moth, nobody had any clue what she looked like. Nobody had even caught a glimpse of her, either in person or as a swarm of butterflies in the shape of her face.

 

Which meant there was a lot of room for speculation.

 

"She's gotta be our age," Lila said. "She sounds too young to be an adult, and too old to be a kid. And she seems to know a lot about our year," she added.

 

"You think we should look for her?" Nino asked. "I mean. She's part of the Squad Miraculous. Not officially but she might as well be."

 

"And she's all alone," Adrien added, frowning slightly. "Wait, maybe that means she lives somewhere far away."

 

"But if that's the case, then how could she send a butterfly out right when an Akuma or Paon start attacking?" Alya frowned, tapping her chin with a fingertip. "She  _has_  to live here - Butterflies don't have the power of Vision, she can't see the future or anything."

 

"Okay, point... I agree with Nino, we should look for her, introduce ourselves, but..." Now it was Marinette's turn to frown. "But where would we even start? All we know is she's young and she lives in Paris. That's not nearly enough to go on."

 

"Yeeeaaaah, something tells me cutting the face out of a photo and holding it up against our classmates isn't gonna work in this case."

 

"Maybe next time there's an attack we can ask the Champion to stick around? Ask about her?" Adrien said.

 

"Yeah but that her Champion might learn who she is, too, and then Paon could use that against her, or us.  _Urgh_ , this is frustrating!"

 

"Could we use our...?" Alya trailed off, eyes flicking meaningfully towards her bag, where Trixx was resting.

 

Lila shook her head. "I don't think they know either. If it worked that way everyone would know who Hawk Moth and Paon Minuit were a long time ago."

 

"Okay, yeah, this is frustrating. I think we're stuck."

 

"We can't give up," Marinette said, finally walking away from her seat and towards the stairs. She paused to let Sabrina walk past. "She's around here somewhere - she could be right under noses."


End file.
